The present invention relates generally to mobile storage systems and, more particularly, to a low profile wheel support assembly for use with a mobile storage unit.
Mobile storage systems have long been utilized to store documents, books and other items in a high density manner that also allows for easy access to the items contained on any portion of the mobile storage system. These systems typically include a number of storage units movably mounted on rails that are secured to the floor of a room or other enclosure. By operation of a motive system associated with each of the storage units, individual units may be moved along the rails to expose a desired unit in order to retrieve the items contained therein.
Typically, the mobile storage system consists of a number of carriages that are movable on the rails, in combination with storage units that are mounted to the carriages. The carriages and storage units are separate structures. Each carriage is made up of a structural frame assembly, which includes a series of axial frame members and transverse frame numbers that are secured it together, such as by welding, to form a rigid carriage frame structure. Typically, a set of wheels is mounted to each of the axial frame members. The motive system typically includes a drive shaft that extends between the axial frame members, to impart rotation to the wheels in response to an input force. The input force may be manually applied by a user, or may be a rotational force applied by a motor. While this construction of a mobile storage system is reliable and proven, there are certain disadvantages in that the separate construction of the carriage and the storage units involves a significant number of parts as well as time and cost in assembly of the separate parts. In addition, the carriages, which can be quite large structures, are typically fabricated at a manufacturing facility and then shipped to the installation site. This can result in significant shipping costs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mobile storage system which eliminates some of the disadvantages associated with a carriage-type system, such as the separate carriage assembly and the associated time and expense involved in fabrication and the shipment. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mobile storage system that is relatively simple in its components, and in which the components can be manufactured and shipped to an installation site in a knock-down manner. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile storage system that is adapted to be constructed on-site relatively quickly using a minimal number of tools, yet which provides adequate strength and rigidity for use in a normal mobile storage application.
In accordance with one aspect, the present invention contemplates a mobile storage unit that includes a pair of axially extending wheel units, each of which defines a pair of spaced apart end areas and includes a wheel arrangement. The mobile storage unit further includes storage unit support structure interconnected with the pair of wheel units. The storage unit support structure is in the form of a series of upright support members and a series of transverse shelf support members that extend between the upright support members. A pair of upright support members are engaged with and supported by the end areas of each wheel unit, and a lowermost one of the shelf support members is secured at each of a pair of opposite ends to an end area of one of the wheel units. The ends of the lowermost shelf support members are preferably secured to a pair of the upright support members and to the end areas of the wheel units. In addition, each end area of each wheel unit includes an upwardly facing engagement surface, and one of the ends of the lowermost shelf support member is secured to the upwardly facing engagement surface. In a preferred embodiment, one of the upright support members engages and is supported by the upwardly facing engagement surface.
The upwardly facing engagement surface is preferably defined by a support member that is secured to the end area of the wheel unit. Each wheel unit includes a structural frame member defining a pair of spaced apart side walls, and the support member is secured to the spaced apart side walls and extends outwardly from the side walls. The structural frame member defines an upper wall that extends between and interconnects the spaced apart side walls, and the upper wall includes a slot at each end area of the wheel unit. Each upright support member includes an axially extending portion that is received within the slot.
The invention also contemplates a method of mobilizing a storage unit that includes a support arrangement including a series of upright support members and a series of transverse shelf support members, substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary. The invention further contemplates a mobile storage unit for use in a mobile storage system, also substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.